Fanfare Pretty Cure Volume 1: EtoileThe Mare of a Distinct World
by SlenderFlare
Summary: This world is so different than my own...It's so pure... The Mares, Stallions, and Fillies call me the enchanted star of light. Because I take away the darkness that that has taken away the happiness this Empire for 1000 years. Yet, I realized that I actually don't belong here at all... "What am I doing here?"
1. Prologue

**Fanfare! Pretty Cure!**

A Girl's Distant Paradise

Pretty Cure Mega-Crossover

_By: SlenderFlare (Fanfiction/FictionPress)_

**Prologue**

_**P.O.V (Star Dust/Etoile)**_

Back at my home, in the cold, yet beautiful place of Crystal and Ice. I was born into this life by the eyes of love and happiness itself. She was soothing, yet fierce. Her Pink, Yellow, and Purple locks flew in the wind like confetti. It had always been a beautiful sight, even for my eyes that were fragile and distinct from any other. They are two different colours, one being the normal metallic purple shade the family always had. But the other had shocked my parents since birth, they still have no idea why my eye is like this. It's a bright shade of pink with no pupil, just the colour of the iris with the outside being black instead of white. I've always covered that eye up with a bandage expect for when I'm in battle with my father against the Changlings and Princess Chrysalis. It gets them every time. And I'm fine with that. My hair is like my fathers but shorter and the colours are in opposite directions. I like my hair, It's pretty. And through the stranger's perspective, they just think I'm blind in one eye which is fine I guess since it's none of their business anyway.

There's always that one question that no-one has ever answered until recently. It has always bothered me since no-one could explain why my eye was like that, not even the Princesses could tell us and they're the main rulers of this nation! Recently though, we've found the answer and it came from The Doctor himself.

I have to tell you one thing however, My father has been dead for 2 years now and we mourn his death every now and then, but I've grown from it and I now fight for the revenge of my father.

I went to see the Doctor two weeks ago while he was here in Equestria, I spoke to him about the eye while I took the bandage off. He was content, not knowing what was there, he couldn't really explain either. That was, until I finally took it off. He gave me this shocked expression, he got up from the chair, shook his head, and went towards me. He grabbed my hoof and pushed me into the Tardis where he explained everything to me.

"Your eyes are the cause of a distortion between two different worlds, Etoile. That being your world and another world that shares communication with the Daleks." The Doctor began explaining as he grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver with his mouth.

He then put it down near the Tardis' Telecast and turned back to face me.

"You weren't able to figure out the cause because your world isn't able to communicate to the Daleks and other worlds like yours. Otherwise, you would of figured everything out by now."

The Doctor then went towards me and immediately, He pointed at my right eye, the one that he said was the distorted one.

"This eye, right here, is the only part of you that came through properly when being transported through death to being alive once again. Of course, the reason it's mostly black is because of the transportation laws that are in place." The Doctor explained. "I know this because someone you have communications with is someone who has relations with you in some way. Even if you can't remember of course."

He then led me to the Tardis' Main Monitor Deposit where on the screen showed a human who looked around 16 or 17 with curly, brown hair and green eyes. I stared at the screen for a second then turned around after getting the memory of him back.

"I don't want to talk to that bastard Doctor, I... just... can't." I spat at the Doctor knowing full well of my actions. But I couldn't help but turn back to the screen quietly.

The human stared at me annoyed. It seemed like he was not only surprised at me, but the way I returned to him.

"I didn't think you would return as a pony, especially back to your royal state with the Crystal Empire at all odds." He called out.

"Yeah, but I didn't want anything to do with you again either!" I yelled at him.

I started to agree with the Human for a bit before the Doctor called the argument off.

"Etoile, Suzaku, that's enough you two." The Doctor interrupted.

"Etoile." The Doctor called out. "Do you know about the Houkai Academy of Magic?"

I walked towards the Doctor to show him the Pendant I've been holding behind my back with my magic to not cause any more disturbances with Suzaku as I now recall. I brought it towards the Doctor's attention and let him look at it.

"Twilight gave me this awhile back." I spoke while smiling at him. "She said "As soon as you're old enough, you can enter the Academy through Celestia's Portal Liner and access yourself to the dimension.". I'm assuming this is the time, no?"

The Doctor examined the Pendant quietly and then nodded his head.

"Etoile." The Doctor whispered "You do realize that you'll turn back into a human if this is this case, right?"

The Doctor started walking to the control port.

"But don't worry." The Doctor spoke. "You'll still have your wings and magic to let the others know of your origin without knowing of your past life of course."

I start walking towards the back of the room to sit down and think through everything because I was getting stressed at this point. And I did, I stared at the Pendant while looking through my memories to recall my past self. Right there at that exact moment, I snapped.

I got up and ran towards the Monitor Deposit to turn off the telecast without judgement, instinct, or thought. But The Doctor, being who he is notices and forces me off the keys. I fall to the ground but I manage to get up without any injuries. I was in rage, everyone in the Crystal Empire knew that my tantrums could turn deadly to the instincts of my past. And with my mind, I turn off the telecast and pushed the control port to teleport to the Academy where I would grab everything, run to the school and enter my assigned room and cry.

The Doctor took me to the set of two chairs to try to calm me down right after the incident. And he did, but I was still crying.

"Etoile, I'm impressed that you were able to teleport the Tardis to the correct destination and turn off the Telecast without using the controls but why exactly did you do it like that?" The Doctor asked me seriously.

I sighed before answering my mind to him.

"I recalled my past self Doctor." I answered quietly. "I looked at it and I snapped. I wanted nothing to do with that face any more but now I can't avoid it."

I cry through the handkerchief that The Doctor placed on my lap and with that we both pass out.

We both wake up a couple of minutes later with me waking up a bit later than him and with the morphing process completed. The Doctor had placed a huge mirror in front of me for me to check myself out after the results came in.

He was correct with me still having my horn and wings intact. And along with that, I had my white and blue hair done in a ponytail as it came down to my knees. I had the School Uniform on along with the hat that was optional as an accessory. I was around 5"6, taller than the average girl my age but I looked moe-ish which took me by surprise but whatever. I touched my chest to check that as well. My chest was kind of flat which made me happy inside because they wouldn't be able to tell my gender through my battle uniform including the mask that went along with it. And as the Tardis came to a stop, I stood up and screamed with excitement.

"This is going to be fun! Wouldn't it be, no?"


	2. One - Belonging

**Fanfare! Pretty Cure!**

A Girl's Distant Paradise

Pretty Cure Mega-Crossover

_By: SlenderFlare (Fanfiction/FictionPress)_

**One - Belonging**

_**P.O.V (Star Dust/Etoile)**_

I must say, this place is a lot more comforting that it seems. Think about it though. No, really, think!

I entered the front entrance of the academy thinking it would be this boring and unoriginal school that I have been used to already. However, It turned out to be none of these as the place looked nothing like a school whatsoever. I walked up to the receptionist not sure of what her behaviour or actions would be like. She was just finished preparing another student up and I could see the student pass by the hall before the student turned left. It think the student was a male, though I couldn't tell by the distance I saw the student at. It looked like the student had short, black hair and was wearing a headset over his/her ears. Other than the uniform, that was all I could make out.

The receptionist then turned around to face me and I faced her as well. She was content and had a smile on her face.

"She must have had a happy day today." I thought to myself.

The receptionist looked to be around 25 - 30 years of age and had dark green hair, fair skin, and reddish - brown eyes like the colour maroon. She was waiting for something of course but I didn't know what it was. I hesitated no longer as I tried to figure it out. It didn't take long to realize that it was the student I.D she wanted. I gave her my student I.D as she looked at it a bit not knowing that she was a big fan of the Mecha anime. She dropped my I.D in excitement as she pulled me close to her with her hands. I wasn't aware of this at all and to not be sure as I was, I tried to let go of her embrace. But, I couldn't, she was too good.

"You're alive!" The Receptionist repeatedly screamed at me. Though I knew what she meant, it didn't mean she could scream at me as loud enough to almost make me deaf so I silenced her. And she stopped screaming at me and she let me go as well.

She sat back down and gave me an awkward look. She felt awkward now and an instinct told me I had to apologize for it.

"I'm sorry if I gave you an awkward look miss," I started to apologize quietly. "I just need myself to be as calm as possible before anything stressful shows up with the school so I don't snap like I did before I got here."

She accepted the apology by nodding, but I knew that she wasn't fully aware that I apologized because of the tone she used it in.

"Your room number is 328 Etoile." The receptionist quietly said to me before heading back to her work.

I sighed and left the desk. She was kind of annoying me anyway. I took out my cell phone to play some music to calm my nerves after that incident. I put my headset on and started walking to my assigned dorm room before tripping over a pile of books.

"Oh, the irony." I cried out.

There was a student there who noticed me and helped me up. The student was a female and she had blonde hair with pink streaks in it. Her eyes were a bright blue with one eye damaged for an unknown cause as well.

"I'm so sorry madam. I'm so clumsy, I drop my books all the time after class!" The student started to apologize before smiling a big, happy smile. I smiled back knowing her intentions of trying to cheer me up. Cheesy I know, but hey, she was nice enough to help me up.

"My name is Siren Hall, what's yours?" The student, now known to be named Siren asked me.

_**P.O.V (Siren Hall)**_

I have been a student of this Academy for 2 weeks now and I still don't know my way around here. It's so huge! It's the size of my entire village back home! Oh, and I'm very clumsy, I have been known by older students to drop my books and belongings at random without noticing it till the last second. That's because it runs in my blood. My parents would forget about my vocal practices constantly and I'll had to remind them every single time. Especially my father, who's a warrior who forgets where his sword is when necessary and has to be reminded by his annoying fairy Twat where it is. I tell him all the time that the fairy needs to shut up but, he'll always tell me the exact same thing every time.

"I need Navi to remind me where my stuff is, sweetie."

The fairy's name is Navi, she's the blue circle thing with wings. Her voice is so annoying that it drives me insane sometimes. Though not really.

I love it here though, the site is very pretty and the gardens are amazingly well kept. So I always walk by the front entrance to look at the gardens and admire it's scents. Then I get back to my dorm where I study my subjects. Those being Biology and Chemistry at the moment. And yet again, I dropped all my books but this time another student tripped over them. She seemed like she just got here and she looked pretty too! Though, I couldn't understand why her right eye was bandaged up. Oh well! I apologized to her and smiled. She smiled back like she knew what I was trying to do.

"My name is Siren Hall, what's yours?" I asked her. She gave me a content look and smiled widely.

"I like that name." She replied back. "My name is Etoile but you can call me Starry-chan!"

"What?" I asked Etoile confused at her response. I couldn't understand her that well. Was she being serious? Or was she being sarcastic? She caught on with me though and decided to pick up my books.

"Siren, It seems like you can't understand me well due to my accent." Etoile recalled for me. "I wasn't really being serious with what I said there. Just call me Etoile."

I finally caught on with Etoile and understood her afterwards.

"Oh, Alright, so your name is Etoile." I replied back "How ironic it seems."

Etoile nodded and started headed her way. However, I wasn't finished talking to her yet so I ran towards her though she seem very annoyed of my behaviour. I continued to follow her up into her dorm. I think that's where she lost it on me.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Why are you following me?" Etoile yelled at me. "I want you to tell me why you were following me up here!"

I took a step back from her to not piss her off even more. Plus, she's probably annoyed of me anyway. But I managed to find a logical reason for her to understand. Her being one of the most intelligent people I've met.

_**P.O.V (Star Dust/Etoile)**_

"I wasn't really finished talking to you yet Etoile." Siren started to explain. "Plus, This is my dorm as well."

I nodded quietly. getting real awkward at my actions. I entered the dorm with regret thinking she would hate me for now on. I plopped on my side of the dorm and started to get my phone out. I had a un-read message. It was from an unknown student. I opened the message up and read it.

_"Hey, so you're the new room mate? Cool! I hope you understand that you're not the only one with secrets to hide here. By the way, My name is Kinguchi Tsukame or Tsukame Kinguchi for the westeners like yourself.." _The message read. The student, who was female (I couldn't tell though it could've been one of the trap students) then entered the dorm with a headset over her head. She noticed me immediately and went over to me.

"Hey Etoile! Did you read my message?" Tsukame asked.

I looked up at Tsukame and went over to hug her. She cheered me up and I was ready for anything now.

_**P.O.V (Tsukame Kinguchi)**_

Etoile seemed very accepting of me. I had never really had this kind of embrace in a long time. Mostly due to people's assumptions of me being a freak and a outcast. Siren had this same assumption as well but not as high as Etoile's acceptance. I started to blush as Etoile embraced me even closer to her. She then placed her lips close to my ear and started to say something.

"I didn't know what my origin was until recently Tsukame." Etoile started to whisper in my ear. "I can't stand most of the world, mostly due to their ignorance and self-obsessed ways but I've found you, a girl who still can't figure out her true identity and doesn't have the same feel as most of this world."

Tears rose down my face as Siren watched. Siren went towards us and hugged the both of us as well.

"And you two could see through my clumsiness and weird ways." Siren cried out. "Though Etoile might still be annoyed at me however, she'll get used to it after awhile."

"And you two know exactly how I feel inside." I cry out.

"And we all have secrets were hiding inside our minds." Etoile cried out.

"Whatever gets in our way won't bring us apart, we are inseparable now." We all call out.

All of the sudden, a cute little thing comes towards us and gives us three pendants, each of us getting one. It stared at us quietly and watched us embracing each other. It spoke in random gibberish before the pendants started to glow before our very eyes.

"What..." Siren cried.

"The..." I cried

"Fuck!" Etoile screamed.

"You didn't have to do that." Siren called out on Etoile.

We then enter a weird zone where we started to transform into something though we didn't know what. We then flew in different directions from each other while everything was spinning. I thought I was in heaven, Siren saw everything as an enemy and Etoile thought she was tripping on acid. After we transformed. We were forced to say some weird shit then say our magical names.

"You'll never figure out who I actually am, Cure Trap!" I cry out.

Then Siren started to float in and she said her thing.

"I leave a path of justice wherever I go, Cure Entrail!" Siren cry out!

And finally, Etoile came in to the mix.

"You can run but you can't hide from me, Cure Capture!" Etoile called out.

We then finally entered back to reality where we check ourselves out. We then realized what the cute thing was here for.

"OH SHIT! " We all screamed.


End file.
